


Brett没有秘密

by lanlanluyao



Category: TSV - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28626387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanlanluyao/pseuds/lanlanluyao
Summary: Brett顺应着大家热衷于把自己和Eddy放在一起的玩笑。这样Eddy便不可能知道他的秘密，因为Brett没有秘密。
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> （啊没错是好俗的暗恋出柜剧情呜呜呜我死了  
> （老人家好久没动笔了吐魂

Brett喜欢party，这已经不是什么秘密了。Brett酒量不好，这也早就被Eddy在社交网络上公开说过了。

这年头，谁还能有什么秘密吗？更何况是3M fo的Youtuber呢？Brett在走回家的小路上这样想着，让凌晨两点带着凉意的风吹散身上的酒味，顺带着吹走身上的温度和方才酒吧的喧嚷气息。

不过秘密也是有的，比如parti boi能在觥筹交错之间凭着自己酒量不好的借口，倒是能成为最后一个清醒站着的人。Brett帮着不能自理的朋友们安排好归宿，再一个人晃悠悠的逛两个寂静无人的街区回家。

为了twoset的录制便利，Brett和Eddy俩人早就搬家住到了一起。Eddy不喜欢跟Brett出门泡吧，每次逛到凌晨他总会碎碎的跟在Brett身后抱怨。他是更喜欢晚上在家窝起来看看书、打打游戏、喝点小饮料的类型。因此每次Brett凌晨带着一身party酒气烧烤味+香水混杂的味道回家的时候，总会看见Eddy在客厅里开着一盏小台灯抱着电脑窝在沙发里。后者带着居家暖光灯下的柔软慵懒感，闻声转头嗅几下便朝着Brett皱鼻子。

“Bro，你还有资格说我smells？”

不过多年来的习惯让他们从来不会强求对方，毕竟他们也不应该无时无刻都在一起。

Brett想起每次他一个人到场的时候，Party里的人都会问他Eddy在哪里。

“别问了！我们现在没有在一起！”

Brett总会假装恼怒的抛出这句模棱两可的回答，引起朋友们一阵欢乐的调笑与起哄他俩的关系。他也会跟着大家一起笑，在这些微妙的暗示中仿佛自得其乐。

我们还没有在一起，现在没有在一起，不会永远在一起。

离开一个街区外的酒吧喧闹声已经听不清了，只剩凌晨的街道的寂静环境音在脑中越来越大声，嗡嗡鸣响。伴同着因为酒精而加速的心跳，血液一下一下的冲击的耳膜，一声声直接敲在脑中。

我还有什么秘密吗？Brett问自己。连喜欢自己多年的好友这件事都已经可以拿出来跟大家开玩笑了，应该是没有了吧？

Brett走在路上认真的思考了一会儿，突然自嘲的偷偷笑了起来。

看呐，藏得多好。

Brett掏出钥匙打开门，家里的台灯还是如常亮着，昏黄的灯光照亮着沙发一角，但是这次没听见沙发上人大声的抱怨。Brett也不知道是失落还是解脱，不过一盏灯也挺好的，也足够了。他从来不敢，也从没奢求过更多。

他知道他开始不自觉的在每次晚归时，期盼家里的那束暖光。他有些害怕自己的期待，曾经旁敲侧击地在某个回家的凌晨问Eddy是不是在等他。

Eddy从电脑屏幕前抬起头，推了推头戴式耳机露出一边耳朵，对他投来一道迷茫的视线。过于感性的问题让Brett没有再问第二次的勇气。他及时掐断自己刚冒芽的矫情，为自己的问题找了个合适的理由，笑骂Eddy每天晚上熬夜会猝死快滚去睡觉。

Eddy不可置信的盯着他看了一会，泡吧到午夜的人没有资格说这话。Eddy无视了他，继续把目光放回电脑屏幕上。

Brett警告过自己不要想太多了，不要抱希望。他懂得，Eddy是那种浑身散发着爱意的人，他对你的好是发自内心的好感，更多是下意识的举动，是满心溢出来但没处去的爱，便给了身边最亲近的人，根本不代表着什么。但是Brett不可抑制的看向那盏灯，那不是他一个人的光，却能在现在被他独享，为什么还不知足？

大家说我藏不住话，是那种只要能说的情感都会勇敢直白表达的人。Brett想，去他的吧，Eddy才是那个藏不住话的人。你只要愿意问，他就会大大小小的全告诉你。他甚至傻乎乎的不会胡乱糊弄问题，他宁愿断掉对话的流畅性，思考很久也一定要给你一个答案。

如果Eddy说没有，那就是真的没有。

Brett并没有感觉到失落，相反却有种早就意想到的解脱感。本来就是嘛，专门为自己留门这事也太gay了。Eddy交过女朋友，甜到掉牙那种，他现在只是喜欢熬夜的空窗夜猫子而已。

Brett一边扯着松松垮垮的衣领一边往厨房走，打算喝杯冷水给酒精发热的脑子降个温。一进厨房闻到一股味道，Brett皱了皱眉，正打算抬起手闻闻自己的时候，脚边踢到了一个温热的东西。

“FFFFFFFFFFF——”Brett把即将脱口而出的脏话吞了回去，低头看下去是Eddy坐在厨房的地上，手边还有一个深棕酒瓶。虽然看不出液面的高度，但是这股味道的浓度partiboi可是大致有数的。

“Eddy？”Brett试探性的喊了一声，被叫到名字的人反而逃避般的看向反方向，故意不看他。Brett轻笑一声，熬夜熬到厨房喝酒这倒是新体验。他倒也不觉得回家还得对付这个醉鬼烦，只觉得刚刚缥缈的解脱想法消失了，取而代之的是落在心中沉甸甸的真实感。意外的是，却令人愉快到不自觉的想笑出声，他便任由笑意出现在脸上。

“Bruhhhhh你不跟我出门玩还背着我开家里的酒，这账我要跟你慢慢算。”

Brett架起Eddy的一边手臂，但毕竟一个扛起比自己高的成年男性体重不是什么轻松活，更何况对方还完全不配合。Brett甩了甩Eddy的手臂，“喂，出点力懒鬼。”

把Eddy扔进沙发的时候，沙发、Brett和Eddy都明显的叹了一口气。Brett转身准备去给自己和家里的醉鬼都倒杯水醒醒酒，Eddy在沙发上抱着靠枕坐起来，嘟嘟囔囔，“明明是你不跟我玩。”

“嗯？”Brett在壁橱里翻找瓷杯的碰撞声掩盖了其他声音，在此时脑子里暗自庆幸Eddy不清醒，他现在才不需要知道这清脆一声的音高是什么。

“我没醉。”Eddy接过Brett递过来的水。

“嗯。”Brett在茶几上坐下，视线越过挡住大半张脸的杯子边缘，低头掏出了手机。

“我没醉。”Eddy盯着Brett杯子上方露出的额头提高了音量。

“行。这句话听过了，还有什么新的吗？”Brett把笑容藏在杯子后面，莫名有种逗狗玩的兴致。

“你今天坐大腿的那个人是不是gay？”

咳。Brett把嘴里的水喷回了杯子里。这个话题走向是他没有想象到的，他的笑意收敛了一些。这是他今晚最不想聊到的话题，他不想在这个以为自己终于失去了，却又可以庆幸自己重新捡回牵绊感的夜晚，讨论这个他不敢说，也得不到的东西。

“是或不是，你为什么突然感兴趣？”

“你为什么这么多gay朋友啊？”

“我也想问啊，这又不是我能决定的。”

Eddy抱紧怀里的抱枕，沉默地盯着自己手中杯子中还在冒热气的液体。Brett紧张的等待了一会儿，看着Eddy低头似乎陷入自己的思绪里，便准备起身离开这个即将要摧毁他美好夜晚的地方，没想到Eddy又提问了。

“你觉得会受身边人的影响吗？”

“什么？”

“你觉得会受身边人的影响成为同性恋吗？”

Brett觉得刚从杯子中汲取到的热气都卡在了喉咙里，后背的汗已经开始发凉了。他从没跟Eddy聊过这个话题，他从没跟任何一个人出过柜。他俩的生活全然纠缠交织在一起，他的朋友就是Eddy的朋友，如果出柜，消息是绝对逃不过Eddy的耳朵。

所以谁都不知道他的秘密，不要当做秘密，就当做一个大家都热衷于的玩笑。Eddy便不可能知道他的秘密，因为Brett没有秘密。

“不，不会。我的理解是性向可能是潜在的，不是两极绝对的，但是不会一时凭空改变。”Brett呼出胸腔里的那口热气，颇为谨慎的措辞。他突然觉得好笑，如果真的会传染的话，他倒希望他可以传染——不，他不希望。没有这种可能。

Eddy仿佛被说服了点点头。Brett挣扎着站起了身，他想离开这里去洗澡，想去冲个热水澡，想去睡觉，想那盏客厅里的台灯，想——

“也是，要是因为身边一个人变成同性恋可也太荒谬了。”

Brett觉得眼前一阵发黑。他今晚大概是真的喝多了，他头好晕，他只想离开这里。但是腿控制不住的在发软，他被Eddy的这句话钉在了原地，他被Eddy的这句话钉在了行刑椅上，他等的最终审判终究是来了。

所有人都会被他的笑话逗笑，但是有谁能听出他的求救？他每次都顺着大家的这个玩笑开下去，他的态度也一次一次重复。他从没说自己不是gay，而是说他们还没在一起，他甚至留出了未来的可能性，或许某天某人能听见。

但是，有人听见他的求救吗？没有，这是连神都抛弃的人类。

Eddy今晚第一次抬起头看向Brett的眼睛，他的眼睛亮亮的，“所以你应该不会受他们影响吧？”

“不会。”Brett开始觉得好笑了，这样意外的也不算说谎，因为他早就喜欢Eddy了，不是别人的影响。

“你也不是Gay？”

“不是。”Brett在努力的不要让自己笑出声。在对方表明厌恶的态度下，这种否定的诱导性问题，自己还能怎么回答呢？既然最后的审判已经落下，自己把自己多年来的暗恋藏起来不好吗？自己怎么能在对方寻找安全感和认同感的时候发出自己的求救信号？

Brett一边精神抽离觉得这个场景荒谬可笑，一边身体却控制不住得在发抖，他花了半天找回自己的声音，沙哑的可怕，“我……咳，我要去洗澡了。”

Eddy以对一个醉汉而言出人意料的敏捷程度，挡住了Brett的路。

“Eddy please.”Brett抬起手背贴上了自己滚烫的额头，滑下去挡住了眼睛，“Not today, please.”

“你在哭。”Eddy抓住Brett的手腕，想把他的脸露出来，看清他的表情。

“我没有。”

“你在哭。”

“我没有！”Brett突然发力甩开Eddy的手，冲着Eddy大喊出声。Eddy愣了一下，Brett疲惫的抹了一下脸，避开Eddy的视线，“对不起，不过我没有。”

“你在哭。”

“我很累，让我走吧。”

“你在哭。”

“这太可笑了。”

“你在哭。”

“Eddy Chen!”

“你在哭，我听见了。”

Brett沉默了。

“我知道。”

不要给他希望。

“你没有秘密。”

他不想要。

“我一直是在等你。”

不要。

“我也喜欢你。”

Brett缓缓的深吸一口气，抬头抓住Eddy的衣领，来回在Eddy眼睛里找寻那一丝开玩笑的神色，等着在他咧出笑容的那一瞬间揍他一拳。然后他可以假装什么事情都没有发生，去洗澡睡觉，花一段时间原谅这个醉鬼这晚的出格行为，再牢牢保守他自己的小秘密。

然而Eddy没有。Eddy轻轻托住他的手臂，紧张而坚定的回望他，眼神清明且认真，再一次给予Brett需要的确认。

“我爱你。”

Brett终于在Eddy怀里哭出了声。

他的求救有人听到，他的沉浮被人抓住，他真的没有秘密。


	2. Eddy害怕很多事情

Eddy害怕的东西很多，阴暗处的小昆虫，睡不着的夜晚，妈妈对未来担忧的念叨，深夜扯他去party的Brett，等等等等。

他不止一次抱怨巡回的时候Brett总扯他深夜在陌生的城市闲逛，但是事实仍是他跟在年长却又幼稚兴奋着的人身后夜游。Brett说，要活在当下，夜晚才是掩盖在喧闹外表下的真实样子。Eddy裹紧了外套，也不抱怨了，只响亮的吸了吸被晚风吹得通红的鼻子，希望能得到某位深夜诗人的垂怜。

但是后来等他们回到自己的城市，Eddy没有机会说的是，他确实想念那些时候。他像只考拉，桉树叶是他必须要面对的有毒食物，他需要自己慢慢消化，才能认识到自己拥有过的那些，令他多么渴望。

他不想做刺猬，至少在他爱的人们面前不想，至少在Brett面前不想。

他真的不喜欢派对吗？倒也不是。Eddy瘫在家里的沙发上望着天花板想。谁年轻时没有些在派对地板上昏睡过夜的时候？他害怕的不是派对本身，而是派对里游刃有余的Brett。Brett从来都是擅长社交谈话的人，不论是熟人生人，甚至跟酒保都能两三句聊开，不限男女有来有往的调情。

Eddy不安地咬着食指关节，他不需要更多证据一遍又一遍的向自己证明自己有多么内向。他在不擅长对应的人群中越发迷失自己，顺着自我怀疑的漩涡旋转下沉。他害怕失去Brett，他开始质疑他们之间独一无二的羁绊。Brett能跟所有人调情，Brett能跟所有人谈笑，Brett能跟所有人舒服的在一起。那Eddy也是所有人之一吗？Brett从不拒绝他们关系的笑话也是和朋友调情一般的调味剂？

每当Eddy想逃跑的时候，Brett却从来不肯放过他。

在有人或开玩笑或认真问他们俩关系的时候，Brett偶尔兴起会故意不回答，转头看向Eddy，附带赠送全场人士的注意力。

Eddy讨厌这种时刻，他知道Brett也知道。人群突发的关注，回答问题的压力，公开表达情感的尴尬，和Brett对他答案的想法。

他从来都不擅长撒谎，他喜欢Brett，但是他害怕这只是他的一厢情愿。所以Eddy选择在回答问题的时候加入部分真相，让大家注重于他给出的可信内容，而不再去深究答案的真假。

“我们不是朋友。”Eddy看向Brett，把问题的解释权抛回给他。

“我们……我们是一对？”

“我们是最好的朋友。”

趁着周围人对不小心踏入Eddy陷阱的Brett围攻起哄，Eddy功成身退摆脱人群焦点。他讨厌派对，讨厌一次又一次的在众人面前看见Brett的犹豫和慌张，讨厌只能吞下自己逃避和懦弱的苦果。

所以在Brett又一次出门party的夜晚，Eddy如常心怀内疚却又庆幸的瘫在沙发上。他嫉妒那些又能享受Brett一个晚上的朋友们，但他也开始期待起Brett回来的时候。

看吧看吧，你们也就只能享受他一个晚上，最后他总是会回到我身边。Eddy跟自己的假想敌耀武扬威。

之所以Eddy能在沙发上安安心心的恃宠而骄，是因为他最近发现了一件有趣的人类观察活动，他称之为“从party回家的Brett观察计划”。

起初Eddy本是因为心中强烈的酸涩与不安感，拒绝了几次Brett的派对邀约，Brett有点意外，但仍带着多多少少的疑惑出了门。

当时Eddy翻来覆去的想，野生动物对自己并不留念，驯养他要靠负罪感还是要日积月累感化？他无望地关掉全是畜牧业搜索结果的网页，咬牙切齿的点开了工作邮箱，Brett羊你最好给我识相一点。

Brett前几次深夜回来的时候还被沙发上工作的Eddy吓到，直到次数逐渐多起来才发现不是巧合。他对这种潜移默化渗入自己生活的温情有些手足无措，慌慌张张的有些不好意思，又犹犹豫豫怕是自作多情跨过bro的界限。Eddy假装没有看见他的挣扎，只是某些时刻Brett回来之际他刚好起身离开沙发做其他事，他能看见Brett望向空荡沙发，再到自己出声喊他名字的时候，流露出从失落到欣喜的情绪变化。

“滚去睡觉好吗？”Brett捡起了最能隐藏情绪的嘲讽语气，“妈咪终于回来了你可以安心睡觉了，床下没有鬼不要害怕哦my sweetie pumpkin pie.”

Eddy缩了缩脖子，努力把笑容藏在屏幕后面，捏起了Edwina嗓：“但是妈咪，我只是生活在另一个时区的正常作息，三点睡十二点起的健康作息不该算熬夜。”

Brett拿着刚解下来的围巾要过来丢他，Eddy早就大笑着单手托起电脑往自己房间逃跑，甩下一句晚安。之前客厅里的温馨仿佛是个幻觉。

他们从不谈论感情，就算在不得不面对的时候也会选一个最无害的理由带过。这也是令Eddy头疼的一点，Brett从来都不会好好回答关于他自己的问题，仿佛躲避问题是他的一个被动技能，而他们之间的关系问题总能百分百触发实问虚答。

即使感情已经是房间里的大象，在夜晚的沙发旁边整夜整夜的发亮。

他们都一样，太害怕失去。Brett需要的是纵身跳下去的勇气和冲动，Eddy需要的是不允许自己退缩的证据。

他们之间的小游戏似乎像只有两个人的躲避球游戏，可以一直一直没有结果的玩下去。直到那晚Eddy在手机里刷到他们共同朋友发布的派对照片，Brett亲密的坐在已经公开出柜的男性朋友大腿上，面前还难得放着盛着香槟的高脚杯。

Eddy烦躁的揉乱了自己的头发，他以为他读得懂Brett，他以为他在深夜向自己汲取温暖，但是一转眼Brett却又神色如常。相比之下，自己的观察计划简直像高中女生春心萌动的青春幻想，幼稚的挑出放大所有对自己有利的蛛丝马迹，强行圆出自己暗恋对象也暗恋自己这种烂俗剧情。

行，行。Eddy突然有些生气，凭什么我不能对自己好一点？

Eddy气鼓鼓的翻过沙发朝厨房方向走去。他们有一瓶好红酒，Brett酒量不好，他对酒精不是很感兴趣，所以两人一直没开，打算等一个特殊的日子请点朋友一起再开。

现在就是特殊的日子，我们来庆祝Eddy Chen失恋了！

Eddy翻出开瓶器，在脑中用上了他情绪饱满高亢的视频语气。情绪让他有点浮躁，螺旋钻头旋歪了些，用力拔出的木塞果不其然从中间断裂开，另一半木塞仍卡在瓶口。

啧。他讨厌红酒，讨厌木塞，他害怕的就是这种情况。他害怕挡在他和他渴望事物之间的重重阻碍，害怕一切他费尽心血努力却徒劳无功的事情。

冷静了一会，Eddy拿起筷子把木塞残骸一点点的向里戳去。等木塞终于“啵”的一声掉入瓶内液体中，他没来由的怒火也早已消失殆尽。

Eddy背靠着流理台滑坐在地上。他眯着眼盯着在瓶口内深色液体中隐约浮沉的软木塞，它们本就不该属于一起，就算再有多熟悉多般配，终究不应是这种存在方式。

钥匙碰撞和门锁扭动的声音打断了Eddy的思绪，Brett回来了。Eddy觉得今晚有点累，他没有站起来去品尝平日里Brett看到他的欣喜，甚至在Brett在他面前蹲下的时候也躲避的扭过了头去。

其实Eddy真的没有多醉，毕竟漂浮着碎木渣的红酒喝起来实在麻烦。他被Brett丢沙发上的时候就已经基本清醒了，他还能听出Brett找杯子的碰撞声是c#，但是他现在并没有说这个的心情，毕竟大家都活在c#的世界了还想怎样？

不过Brett的心情貌似很不错，塞了一杯热水在Eddy手里。他在茶几上坐下，一边对着水杯吹气一边掏出手机刷着，脸上还带着遮遮掩掩的笑容。

啊心情很好啊？是因为他吗？Eddy酸酸的想着，不自觉的问出了声。

“你今天坐大腿的那个人是不是gay？”

Eddy看见Brett的笑容一瞬间褪去了。不过没关系，Eddy不需要Brett言语就能读懂他，这是个肯定答案。

“你觉得会受身边人的影响吗？”

“什么？”

只有两人的房间里安安静静，Eddy问完问题都能听见自己的声音在脑子里回荡不休。Brett肯定也听的清清楚楚，只是在逃避。他心底的苦涩和不安突然一股脑的涌了上来。

“也是，因为身边一个人变成同性恋可也太荒谬了。”

仅仅因为自己给他的温暖，让他错把习惯和依恋当做爱情可也太荒谬了，别自作多情了。Eddy盯着自己手里Brett给自己到的杯子，他知道自己从来不是主动的那一方，他一直都是被宠的年幼一方。

他可以大大方方说出自己害怕的很多事情，因为总会有人在他前面替他承担压力与风险。而他那些不敢说出口的恐惧，只能靠自己去弄清楚。Eddy深吸了一口气，抬头对上了Brett的眼睛。

“所以你应该不会受他们影响吧？”

“不会。”

“你也不是Gay？”

“不是。”

为什么？Brett为什么这样说？那他们之间是什么？那他感受到的是什么？Eddy强迫自己扯开和Brett交汇的视线，觉得眼眶发酸，他害怕的从来都不是毫无根据的。

谈话断在了这里，Brett站起身犹犹豫豫的想要离开。

为什么？他在和自己单独讨论这个问题的选择总是逃跑？Eddy觉得此时脑子格外清醒，他从未感觉到想知道答案的渴望这么强烈。如果终有一天Brett会扼杀掉他最后一点幻想，他希望是今天，他不想再猜下去了。

Eddy站起来，挡住了Brett的去路。他听见Brett的声音沙哑的可怕，几乎是在哀求了。

“Eddy please. Not today please.”

Brett抬起手遮住了眼睛，不愿意直视Eddy，却反过来给了Eddy一个正大光明的机会近距离观察他。Eddy这才发现Brett在细细碎碎的发抖，有汗顺着他的鬓角流下，流入被手臂遮挡的阴影中，水珠再次出现的时候在下颚处落下。就像，就像是——

“你在哭。”Eddy不自觉的喃喃出声，他抓住Brett的手臂，想看清他的脸，想看清他的表情，想看清他夜晚时掩盖在喧闹外表下的真实样子。

“我没有。”

“你在哭。”

“我没有！”Eddy被猛然发力的Brett甩开手臂。他一瞬间有些惊愕，他们从不吵架，Brett从未对他大声或如此敌意的肢体冲突。Eddy一时有些慌张，但他知道这是他唯一接近真相的机会，他不能因为害怕而退缩。

“你在哭。”他在生气些什么？

“我很累，让我走吧。”

“你在哭。”他在难过什么？

“这太可笑了。”

“你在哭。”那么多个日日夜夜的只是他的幻听吗？

“Eddy Chen！”

“你在哭，我听见了。”他希望他的回应也能被听见。

Brett沉默了。

“我知道。你没有秘密。我是一直在等你。”

Brett低着头，Eddy看不清他的表情。他紧张的深吸了一口气，如同他们俩每次合奏的起始，他必须跨出这一步。

“我也喜欢你。”

Eddy在突如其来的寂静中接连说完了自己想说的话，害怕的情绪现在才一股脑的涌上来。他开始想哭了，他真的很怕Brett的沉默，他不知道这意味着什么，他不知道事情会不会向着自己预想的最坏结果发展，但是他必须把缠绕着自己这么久的情感说出来。

Eddy听见面前一直低着头的人深深吸气的声音，下一秒衣领被牢牢攥在了对方手中，如同呼吸也被抓住的一窒。来了要来了，Eddy低头迎上Brett审视自己的眼神，他从没这么恐慌过，他可能会被揍，可能会被嘲笑，可能会被尴尬拒绝，但是无论结果如何，他不后悔，他都做心理预期。只要想着最坏的结果，现实便不可能再给自己更沉重的打击。

但是Brett只是一直抓着他，牢牢的盯着他，盯到眼眶发红。Eddy伸出手小心翼翼的尝试去触碰他的手臂，没有被甩开，这是一个好现象。

其实被比自己身形小一圈的人抓住衣领是一个很可笑的姿势，更何况那人还因为酒精和刺激脸红扑扑的，眼镜被他自己碰得歪歪斜斜，本应是一副迷糊兮兮的样子，眼睛里溢出复杂浓厚的情绪却让人移不开视线。

Eddy觉得心里突然软了下来，结果无论如何他突然都无所谓了。他害怕的是他们未知的未来，而从不是害怕Brett这个人。他不敢去爱的是他对他们关系的期盼，而从不是不敢爱Brett。

所以他必须要让他知道。

“我爱你。”

Eddy看见Brett眼中的痛苦和隐忍逐渐消逝，Brett抓着他的衣服把头顶在他胸口上，哭的像个尝遍了委屈的孩子。他鼻子酸酸的把Brett搂在了怀里，现在他不害怕了。

害怕的事都有Brett在他身边解决，而他从不害怕去爱Brett。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm好菜哦  
> （还是B视角写的舒服qwq  
> （给自己挖了个坑跳qwq

**Author's Note:**

> 我没有这么悲观的，是他们太甜了让我每天都要打自己一巴掌冷静一下
> 
> 或许有Eddy视角如果我这个辣鸡有人看的话！


End file.
